This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and more specifically to a method and system for pausing a session with an interactive voice response unit.
An increasing number of telephone callers communicate with interactive voice response units during telephone calls. A voice response unit provides automated responses to a caller""s requests. The caller inputs information using spoken words or tones generated by a telephone. In response, the voice response unit outputs information as pre-recorded or synthesized messages. Traditional voice response units disconnect a session with a caller when a user fails to respond during an allotted time period.
While known approaches have provided improvements over prior approaches, the challenges in the field of telecommunications have continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater convenience. Therefore, a need has arisen for a method and system for pausing a session with an interactive voice response unit.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for pausing a telephone call are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce the disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for pausing a session with a voice response unit is disclosed. The system includes an interface that establishes a session. A processor pauses the session in response to receiving a pause signal. A state engine determines an interrupted state of the session at which the processor pauses the session. The processor resumes the session at the interrupted state of the session in response to receiving a resume signal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for pausing a session with a voice response unit is disclosed. A session with a voice response unit is established. A pause signal is received. The session is paused in response to the pause signal. An interrupted state of the session substantially at which the session is paused is determined. A resume signal is received. The session is resumed at the interrupted state in response to the resume signal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for pausing a session with a voice response unit is disclosed. A session with a voice response unit is established. A pause signal is sent to pause the session and interrupt a state of the session. A resume signal is sent to resume the session at the interrupted state of the session.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, voice response software embodied in a computer-readable medium is disclosed. The software establishes a session with a voice response unit. A pause signal is received. The session is paused in response to the pause signal. An interrupted state of the session substantially at which the session is paused is determined. A resume signal is received. The session is resumed at the interrupted state in response to the resume signal.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a system for pausing a session with a voice response unit is disclosed. The system includes means for establishing a session with a voice response unit and means for receiving a pause signal. Means for pausing pauses the session in response to the pause signal. Means for determining determines an interrupted state of the session substantially at which the session is paused. Means for receiving receives a resume signal. Means for resuming resumes the session at the interrupted state in response to the resume signal.
Embodiments of the invention may provide numerous technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment is that a caller may pause a telephone call to interrupt a message played by a voice response unit. The caller may also resume the session when he is ready. The caller may select to either replay or continue the interrupted message. Another technical advantage of one embodiment is that a voice response unit determines the state at which a session is paused and a message is interrupted. The voice response unit may resume the session at the determined state, and may replay or continue the interrupted message. Another technical advantage of one embodiment is that a workflow is used to direct the actions of a voice response unit. The workflow includes stages during which a session may be paused and a message may be replayed. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.